


Склонность к авантюрам

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Донна говорит Майку, что знает, каково это - работать с человеком, которого когда-то любил, он решает, что речь идёт о Харви. А что, если он ошибается?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Склонность к авантюрам

— Мисс Пирсон? — деловито произнесла рыжеволосая девушка, которую Джессика обнаружила у себя на пороге, открыв дверь. 

— Да, это я, — ответила она, окидывая гостью внимательным взглядом. Дело было поздним вечером, и она была уверена, что сегодня документы от Харви можно уже не ждать. — А вы, должно быть... — Джессика не договорила, предоставив девушке представиться самой. Отчасти это было сделано, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно та, за кого Джессика её приняла, отчасти потому, что Харви так ни разу и не упомянул фамилию своей секретарши. 

— Донна Полсен, — сдержанно произнесла та. — Я привезла вам бумаги от Хар... мистера Спектера.

Эта мимолётная запинка не укрылась от внимания Пирсон — Джессика понимающе улыбнулась. Ну разумеется, когда Харви мог пройти мимо красивой девушки? Когда он сказал, что пришлёт документы с секретаршей, Джессика почти поверила, что ей предстоит встретиться с уникальной женщиной, которой Харви Спектер оказался способен довериться. Однако, судя по всему, перед ней стояла очередная девочка на побегушках.

— Хорошо, спасибо, мисс Полсен, — дежурно улыбнулась Джессика, принимая пакет. — До свидания.

Она уже собиралась закрыть дверь, когда Донна неожиданно произнесла:   
— У Харви завтра суд, вы знаете?

На этот раз Джессика не заметила ни тени колебаний, когда Донна назвала Спектера по имени. Словно она прочитала мысли Пирсон и решила отбросить приличия.  
Джессика обернулась и приподняла бровь в вежливом удивлении.

— Знаю, и что?

— Он почти не подготовился. Потому что работал над тем делом, которое вы ему подкинули.

Донна говорила очень спокойно и сдержанно, но Джессика различила нотку раздражения в её тоне.

— И что вы хотите этим сказать? — холодно поинтересовалась она.

— Что для Харви это очень важно. Все те дела, по которым вы обращаетесь к нему за помощью — это много значит для него. Он рискует всем ради вас и не простит предательства, если вы не возьмёте его в итоге в свою фирму.

— Почему вы считаете, что я могу его не взять? — Джессика снисходительно усмехнулась. — Уж если вы знаете о нашем с Харви уговоре, то должны знать и то, что я оплатила его обучение в Гарварде. Харви Спектер — слишком ценный актив, чтобы я могла от него отказаться.

— Да, я знаю это, — кивнула Донна. — А ещё я знаю, что ваше текущее положение в компании не очень-то располагает к необдуманным шагам, а забрав Харви из прокуратуры, вы наживёте врага в лице окружного прокурора Дэнниса, что вряд ли оценит ваш управляющий партнёр. — Донна улыбнулась. — Как видите, я сделала своё домашнее задание.

— Откуда вам всё это известно?

— Я Донна, — она легкомысленно пожала плечами. — Я знаю всё. Или вы думали, что Харви взял бы своим личным ассистентом кого попало?

Джессика сложила руки на груди и оглядела Донну уже с большим интересом. Одета со вкусом и строго, но несколько деталей, выбивавшихся из общего делового стиля, придавали ей немного дерзкий вид. Чуть более глубокий вырез, чуть более короткая юбка, чуть более высокий каблук — всё не самых дорогих брендов, но подобрано со вкусом и расчётом на конкретное впечатление. Очевидно, Донна Полсен и сама предпочитала, чтобы в ней видели обыкновенную секретаршу, а не что-то большее, но Джессика уже поняла, что столкнулась с чем-то необычным. Возможно, даже, с той самой уникальной женщиной, которой смог довериться Харви Спектер. Но по тому, как Донна говорила о нём, Джессика осознала, что первое впечатление было в корне неверно: они явно не были любовниками, Харви не позволил бы своей любовнице такое покровительственный отношение к себе. Он вообще мало кому мог это позволить, и это вызывало у Джессики ещё больший интерес к новой знакомой.

Она медленно кивнула и ответила уже совсем иным тоном, как бы признавая собеседницу равной:  
— Я дала ему слово. Я приведу его в компанию, чего бы мне это ни стоило. И я бы хотела, чтобы вы пришли вместе с ним.

Донна снова улыбнулась, и Джессика подумала, что у этой девушки слишком уверенная и знающая улыбка. Эта улыбка вызывала бы неприятное ощущение, если бы не взгляд Донны — мягкий и в то же время проницательный, словно завораживающий и уговаривающий довериться ей. Джессика не любила, когда ею пытаются манипулировать, но не могла не отдать должное: Донна явно была в этом деле мастером.

— Только если он сам этого захочет, — сказала Полсен.

— Вы не знаете Харви, — возразила Джессика, — он никогда не признает, что нуждается в ком-то.

— Я знаю Харви. И он знает меня. И знает, что я не пойду, пока он не попросит.

— И это срабатывает? — с неожиданным любопытством спросила Джессика.

— Он быстро учится, — улыбнулась Донна.

* * *

Второй раз они встретились два месяца спустя. Джессика попросила мнение Харви по договору, который один из клиентов фирмы собирался заключать со своим партнёром. Спектер как раз с головой ушёл в работу над громким уголовным процессом по делу серийного убийцы, но всё равно просидел над отчётом для Джессики всю ночь. Увидев его утром с покрасневшими глазами и тёмными кругами, Донна сжалилась и предложила отвезти отчёт сама. С одной стороны, она считала, что Харви зря пытается вылезти из шкуры ради «Пирсон-Хардман», — по собственному мнению Донны, его с руками оторвала бы любая адвокатская фирма. С другой стороны, она понимала и то, что Харви по-настоящему хочет работать именно с Джессикой, и то, что он, не умея выражать свои чувства иначе, проявляет таким образом благодарность за всё, что Джессика сделала для него. Но, даже понимая всё это, Донна продолжала злиться на Пирсон и считать, что та просто использует Харви.

При этом Донна не могла ею не восхищаться. Её железным характером и несгибаемой волей. Её умом, проницательностью и деловой хваткой. Тем, что эта женщина сумела достичь столь много в чисто мужском мире, не растеряв при этом женственности. Тем, что она была Джессикой Пирсон, и это имя что-то значило в Нью-Йорке. И потому, даже испытывая раздражение, Донна всё равно отчётливо отдавала себе отчёт в том, что тоже хочет работать в этой фирме. 

На этот раз Джессика предложила ей пройти в дом, и Донна целых полчаса просидела на краешке слишком мягкого кресла с чашкой ароматного чая в руках, пока Джессика Пирсон внимательно изучала отчёт, шевеля губами и делая какие-то пометки на полях. Эта манера неожиданно остро напомнила Донне Харви, и она вдруг представила себе, как совсем молодой Харви стоит за стеклянной перегородкой кабинета Джессики и, закусив губу, внимательно наблюдает за её работой, мечтая однажды оказаться на её месте. Донна едва сдержала рвущуюся улыбку и сделала глоток чая.

Наконец, Джессика отложила карандаш и подняла взгляд на Донну.

— Это отличная работа, — произнесла она, и девушка отчётливо услышала оттенок гордости в её голосе. — Просто превосходная. — Джессика торжествующе улыбнулась и восхищённо покачала головой, снова беря в руки бумаги. — Этот сукин сын нашёл то, на что не обратили внимания ни я, ни Дэниэл Хардман, ни другие наши юристы.  
На этот раз Донна не стала скрывать улыбку. Она имела не меньшее право гордиться Харви, чем Джессика, и не собиралась отказывать себе в этом.  
Джессика внимательно посмотрела на неё и чуть прищурилась.

— Он бы не успел изучить все эти материалы сам. Не сейчас, не во время процесса. Ему кто-то помогал. Кто-то, кому он может доверять.

Улыбка Донны стала холоднее и жёстче. Она не знала, к чему ведёт эта женщина, но предпочла насторожиться заранее. Однако Джессика лишь снова с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Мне плевать, позовёт ли вас Харви с собой. Я хочу, чтобы вы работали в моей фирме. С Харви Спектером или с любым другим из моих адвокатов — не важно.

— Я буду работать вместе с Харви и ни с кем другим, — быстро заявила она, расставляя все точки. — Это главное условие. Я не буду общей секретаршей, которой сможет пользоваться кто угодно, и я не буду выполнять ваши личные поручения, если только у меня не окажется для этого свободной минутки, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь.

— О, нет, мисс Полсен, — Джессика вновь улыбнулась. — Мне не нужен секретарь. Но Харви без вас не будет полезен настолько, насколько я хочу.

— И вы можете судить об этом по двум коротким встречам со мной? — вскинула брови Донна.

— Я знаю людей. Я знаю Харви. И знаю, на что он способен. Вот это, — Джессика ткнула пальцем в отчёт, — он не смог бы сделать без вашей помощи. Вернее, смог бы, разумеется, иначе я бы не мечтала затащить его в свою фирму. Но не в такие короткие сроки, да ещё и не сделав ни единой ошибки.

Донна пожала плечами.

— Все эти слова, несомненно, приятны, но совершенно бессмысленны, пока вы не возьмёте Харви на работу. А этого пока не происходит.

Она довольно улыбнулась, увидев, как Джессика сжала губы. Донна знала, что играет с огнём, но ей всегда нравилось дразнить тех, кто пытается её купить. Точно так же она дразнила Харви, прежде чем стала помогать ему. Точно так же она дразнила своих одноклассников, умолявших её дать им списать домашнее задание. Всё зависело от того, как Джессика ответит на это. Донна не любила работать с людьми, которые не умеют играть, — а также с теми, кто не умеет нарушать правила.

Джессика Пирсон не обманула её ожиданий. Её губ снова коснулась улыбка, и она, чуть сощурив глаза и откинув голову немного назад, медленно произнесла:  
— Харви должен сначала доказать Дэниэлу Хардману, что он необходим нашей фирме. И это во многом зависит от вас.

— Я думала, вы имеете право принимать решения самостоятельно, раз уж фирма носит и ваше имя тоже, — язвительно заметила Донна.

— А кто сказал, что я облегчу Харви жизнь? — усмехнулась Джессика. — Я сделала свою часть работы — Дэниэл заинтересован. Остальное за вами и самим Харви. Надеюсь, вы двое не обманете моих ожиданий.

Пожалуй, в этом был элемент вызова — на что готова она, Донна Полсен, чтобы стать собственностью Джессики Пирсон? И в любой другой ситуации Донна бы презрительно фыркнула, изящно уходя из расставленных силков, но сейчас... Джессика играла слишком хорошо и красиво, и Донна просто не могла побороть искушение принять этот вызов.

Джессика ослепительно улыбнулась и поднялась, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Донна тоже встала и поставила блюдце с незаметно опустевшей чашкой на журнальный столик.

— Рада была вновь встретиться с вами, — сказала она, и это было чистой правдой.

* * *

Они сидели на открытой террасе небольшого ресторанчика, располагавшегося в соседнем здании с офисом «Пирсон-Хардман». Когда Джессика позвонила ей с предложением встретиться, она не услышала ни тени удивления в вежливом ответе Донны — словно та и в самом деле знала всё и ждала этого звонка.

— На вашем месте, я бы заказала салат из креветок. И обязательно попробуйте суп из брокколи — он здесь самый вкусный в Нью-Йорке, уж поверьте, — Джессика улыбнулась и налила воды в свой стакан. Донна хмыкнула и послушно уставилась в меню. 

Джессика смотрела на неё и в очередной раз удивлялась тому, с каким поразительным достоинством держалась эта девушка. Никакого смущения, никакого чувства неловкости. Как если бы она каждый день встречалась за ланчем с именными партнёрами крупных юридических фирм. Джессика навела справки: небогатая семья, общая школа поближе к дому, театральный кружок, колледж, везде отличная успеваемость, но отмечена склонность к авантюрам. Симпатичное лицо, хорошая фигура. Если ограничиться этими данными, то выходит обычная секретарша, чуть выше среднего уровня, но ничего особенного. Одна из миллионов. Сколько времени потребовалось Харви, чтобы понять, что ему достался настоящий бриллиант? Джессика усмехнулась: ей почему-то представилось, как Харви раз за разом подкатывает к девушке, а она неизменно посылает его, щедро приправив отказ фирменной язвительностью. Возможно, подумала Джессика, именно это и привлекло интерес Спектера: он не привык получать отказы, потому что отказ — это проигрыш, а Харви Спектер не проигрывает. В этом они, кстати, были похожи — в своей категоричности и непоколебимой уверенности в себе. Харви Спектер никогда не проигрывает. Донна Полсен знает всё. Они оба считали себя идеальными и незаменимыми, и только Джессика понимала: они остаются таковыми исключительно в паре. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что они не испортят всё, завязав интрижку. Донна не производила впечатление неосмотрительного человека, но Джессика слишком хорошо запомнила ту фразу — «склонна к авантюрам». Что может быть авантюрнее, чем завязать роман со своим начальником?

— Вы сделали выбор? — деликатно поинтересовался подошедший официант.

Донна мило улыбнулась, бросив короткий взгляд на Пирсон, и ответила:  
— Да, будьте добры, салат с креветками и суп из брокколи.

Джессика усмехнулась и тоже сделала заказ. Лишь когда они снова остались вдвоём, Донна подняла на неё внимательный, колкий взгляд и негромко спросила.

— Ну и зачем я здесь?

— Вы же Донна, — Джессика улыбнулась уголками губ. — Вы должны знать сами.

Донна откинулась на спинку своего стула и постучала пальцами по столу; Джессика только теперь обратила внимание на её длинные ногти с аккуратным маникюром и подумала о том, как неудобно, должно быть, печатать с такими ногтями. Порыв прохладного ветра колыхнул лёгкие рыжие волосы Донны и заставил Джессику зябко поёжиться. Официант, заметив это, жестом предложил принести тёплый плед, но Пирсон с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Вам нужна информация, — Донна небрежно пожала плечами. — Это очевидно. Я спрашиваю, зачем я здесь.

— Мне здесь нравится, — Джессика снова поднесла стакан к губам и, чуть задержав руку, легко улыбнулась, прежде чем сделать глоток.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнула Донна, сделав вид, что приняла это за ответ. — Место действительно приятное, да и от офиса недалеко — экономия времени, которое, как известно, стоит немало. Так какую же именно информацию вы оцениваете в стоимость нашего совместного ланча? Что Харви ел сегодня на завтрак, какого цвета галстук он надел в прошлый понедельник, или как он держится, находясь между двух огней, пока его непосредственный босс выступает в суде против его будущей фирмы?  
В её взгляде читался вызов, и Джессика не могла не восхититься тем, как изящно Донна выложила на стол свои карты. Далеко не все, о нет. И даже далеко не самые ценные. Она была прирождённым игроком, охотником — таким же, как сама Джессика, только, в отличие от той же Джессики, Донна действовала осторожнее и скрытнее, поддерживая имидж простой секретарши. Джессика занимала совершенно другую позицию и, соответствуя ей, работала жёстко и прямолинейно, хоть и не чураясь хитростей и не брезгуя даже грязной игрой. Тем не менее, Джессика была уверена, что из Донна вышел бы отличный адвокат — если бы она сама этого захотела. Или превосходный игрок в покер. Заполучить такого человека в команду — это удачная сделка, во сколько бы она не обошлась, но Джессика никогда не платила больше, чем хотела, и потому намеревалась торговаться до последнего.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Донну Полсен полностью устраивало её нынешнее положение. Именно поэтому её нельзя было купить. Её можно было только завоевать.  
Джессика улыбнулась и сделала ещё один глоток воды. Она знала, что выиграет. Потому что Донна любит авантюры, и Джессика как раз могла предложить ей одну.

— Ваш заказ, — произнёс официант, ставя тарелки на стол.

О работе они так больше и не заговорили.

* * *

— Что ты можешь сказать о Джеймсе Сойере? — спросила Джессика, приоткрывая крышечку заварного чайника, чтобы убедиться, что чай готов.

— Целеустремлён, самоуверен, напорист, — скучающим тоном произнесла Донна. 

За прошедшие несколько месяцев такие вечера вошли у них в привычку. Донна отвечала на распросы Джессики о прокуратуре и её сотрудниках, делилась сплетнями, рассказывала о Харви, пару раз вычитывала для неё какие-то документы, с которыми не успевал справиться постоянный секретарь Джессики. Это могло бы показаться настоящей эксплуатацией бесплатного труда, если бы Донна сама не предложила как-то помочь и если бы Джессика пользовалась этим предложением чаще. Но Донна не имела ничего против, когда у неё было время. Это было очень похоже на её работу с Харви, только Джессика, в отличие от него, не пыталась скрыть благодарность, и с ней Донна могла позволить себе немного ослабить бдительность.

Вот и сейчас она сидела на диване в гостиной, подобрав под себя ноги и опираясь на подлокотник, пока Джессика готовила чай. Этот день выдался чудовищно долгим и утомительным, и Донна не знала, чего ей хотелось сейчас больше: кого-нибудь убить или тихо умереть самой. 

Джессика приблизилась и протянула ей чашку со свежезаваренным зелёным чаем. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на короткое мгновение, после чего Джессика принялась наливать чай себе.

Донна поднесла чашку к лицу и с подозрением втянула ноздрями тонкий аромат.

— С лимонником и имбирём. Тонизирует, — улыбнулась Джессика, и Донна демонстративно скривилась.

Она никогда не была поклонницей чая, отдавая предпочтение латте, но Джессика признавала исключительно чай, и, незаметно для самой себя, Донна к этому привыкла. Особенно, когда обнаружила, что чай из пакетиков не идёт ни в какое сравнение с настоящим заварным.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она, делая первый глоток и чувствуя, как тепло распространяется по телу.

Джессика улыбнулась, скинула туфли и уселась в кресло напротив, тоже подобрав под себя ноги.

— По этим трём характеристикам Сойер пока что напоминает мне Харви.

Донна презрительно фыркнула.

— Поверь, ему до Харви — как пешком до Гарварда. Сойер не отличается ни особым умом, ни осторожностью — раз спустив его с поводка, даже сам Дэннис не всегда может его унять. 

— И снова — вылитый Харви, — усмехнулась Джессика.

Донна пожала плечами и ответила уже серьёзнее:  
— Сойер умеет идти только напролом. Жёстко и бескомпромиссно, не чувствуя тот момент, когда земля начинает выходить из-под ног. У Харви же потрясающие инстинкты. Его тоже порой заносит, но он всегда приземляется на все четыре лапы. Сойер опасен, но лишь до тех пор, пока он может продавить. В то время как Харви... Ты сама знаешь.

— Харви опасен всегда, — Джессика кивнула. — Хорошо, я поняла. С Сойером мы справимся.

— Другой вопрос, — задумчиво протянула Донна, — почему Дэннис решил выпустить против вас именно Сойера.

— Случайность?

— Не думаю. Будьте с ним осторожны. Сам Сойер хитрить не умеет, но там явно что-то есть.

— Спасибо за предупреждение. Как дела у Харви?

Донна улыбнулась.

— Злится. У него было железобетонное дело, а потом суд отклонил часть улик из-за нарушения процедуры их получения. Харви рвёт и мечет и грозится оторвать руки всем копам, которые вели расследование.

— Они сфабриковали улики?

Донна хитро прищурилась:  
— Я знаю лишь, что думает на этот счёт Харви, но, боюсь, я не имею права об этом говорить.

Джессика усмехнулась и кивнула.

— Думаю, я и сама всё узнаю, если дождусь окончания процесса. — Она сделала паузу и задумчиво помешала чай ложечкой, хотя Донна знала, что та предпочитает чай без сахара. — Если наше текущее дело завершится в пользу нашего клиента, я смогу взять Харви в фирму, — произнесла она, наконец.

Донна вскинула голову и несколько секунд внимательно изучала лицо Джессики.

— Это было бы как раз вовремя, — медленно проронила она.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — напряглась Пирсон.

— Считай это предчувствием, — уклончиво ответила Донна. — Но я боюсь, что у Харви могут возникнуть проблемы.

— Он совершил какую-то ошибку?

Донна печально улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Нет, пока нет. Но даже если совершит, то я бы не назвала это ошибкой.

Теперь уже Джессика посмотрела на неё испытующим взглядом, но Донну этим было не пронять. Наконец, Пирсон кивнула.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, не произойдёт ничего неожиданного.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — отозвалась Донна и рассеянно покрутила в руках пустую чашку.

— Ещё чая? — мгновенно отреагировала Джессика. Донна мягко улыбнулась, невольно удивляясь всей это ситуации. Она не знала, как назвать их отношения — дружескими? приятельскими? — но они точно не были чисто деловыми. Просто коллеги не просиживают ночи напролёт, обсуждая за чашкой чая, в который иногда добавляется капелька бренди, слухи и сплетни и порой забывая за ними о работе. Да и не были они коллегами — даже если Донна действительно станет работать в «Пирсон-Хардман», то Джессика окажется её боссом, и тогда они уже не смогут позволить себе подобных посиделок. Возможно, именно это и было самым заманчивым в их отношениях — это ощущение неопределённости, словно они принадлежали к разным мирам, пересекавшимся лишь здесь, в этой гостиной. И ароматный чай, который привозил Джессике из Китая один из её давних клиентов, был непременным атрибутом этих вечеров.

Донна не хотела себе в этом признаваться, но она бы предпочла остаться и выпить ещё по чашечке. Именно поэтому она отрицательно качнула головой, поставила чашку на стол, негромко звякнув фарфором об стеклянную столешницу, и решительно встала.

— Пожалуй, мне пора. Завтра долгий рабочий день, а мне достаточно далеко ехать.

— Постой, я вызову такси, — Джессика потянулась за телефоном, но Донна перехватила её за руку.

— Не надо, я сама поймаю.

Джессика медленно перевела взгляд с бледных пальцев, сжимавшихся на её запястье, на лицо Донны. В её глазах промелькнуло что-то непривычное для Донны и в то же время странно знакомое. Девушка вгляделась в лицо замершей неподвижно Джессики, отчаянно пытаясь поймать и распознать это выражение, как будто от этого зависело что-то очень важное. Она не сразу поняла, что всё ещё держит её за руку. Медленно разжав пальцы, Донна отстранилась. Джессика моргнула и, дёрнув уголками губ в некотором подобии улыбки, пожала плечами.

— Как хочешь.

Донна попрощалась и вышла в прихожую, на ходу надевая туфли.

Лишь по дороге домой она поняла, что означал этот взгляд. И её это почему-то не удивило.

* * *

Джессика легко коснулась края бокала Донны своим и сделала небольшой глоток шампанского. Пузырьки приятно кольнули язык и нёбо, обволакивая кисловатой горечью, и Джессике подумалось, что этот напиток напрасно считается наградой победителей. Куда логичнее было бы поощрять им проигравших.

— Поздравляю, это заслуженная победа, — сдержанно произнесла она. Донна благодарно улыбнулась и тоже пригубила шампанское.

— Ты же знаешь, для Харви это прошло не так гладко, как хотелось бы, — заметила она.

— Ну, для этого у Харви и есть ты, — улыбнулась Джессика. Она сделала ещё один глоток и крепко сжала ножку бокала в руке. Они были в её кабинете; за окном, в нескольких десятках метров под ними, бурлил и переливался огнями ночной Нью-Йорк, но с того места, где стояла Джессика, было видно только беспроглядно-чёрное небо в редких сполохах от пролетающих в вышине самолётов.

Донна покачала бокал в руке и задумчиво посмотрела на Джессику, чуть склонив голову набок. От этого внимательного, испытующего взгляда Джессике стало немного не по себе. Она натянуто улыбнулась и сделала несколько шагов к своему столу.

— Я бы спросила тебя, почему ты позвала сюда меня, а не Харви, — всё так же задумчиво произнесла Донна, словно рассуждая вслух, — но я и так знаю ответ. Куда интереснее было бы узнать, зачем ты меня позвала.

— Поздравить с тем, что отныне ты — часть этой компании, показать владения, — Джессика обвела свободной рукой свой офис, и Донна невольно хмыкнула:

— Ты отдаёшь мне свой кабинет? — уточнила она, насмешливо приподнимая бровь своим коронным жестом.

Джессика снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Его нужно сначала заработать.

Донна ухмыльнулась, принимая вызов — за себя и за Харви, за них двоих, как и всегда.

Иногда Джессика думала, что было бы куда проще, если бы эти двое спали друг с другом. Но увы.

— Тогда правильнее было бы начать с кабинета, который ты отвела для Харви, — решительно заявила Донна, ставя бокал с шампанским на стол. Джессика, чуть помедлив, заново наполнила свой и, взяв его с собой, двинулась мимо Донны к выходу в коридор. На губах Пирсон играла дразнящая улыбка, стоившая ей немалых усилий.  
Будущий офис Харви располагался дальше по коридору. Как и все остальные, он имел стеклянную стену с дверью, огромное окно с другой стороны и две стены по бокам. Места немного, но достаточно, чтобы обустроиться с уютом, да и окно отлично разгружает пространство. Джессика ещё помнила, как сама сидела в одном из таких кабинетов, когда только начинала работу в тогда ещё называвшейся иначе фирме «Пирсон-Хардман». Тогда перегородка была не стеклянной, а обычной, и это казалось Джессике куда более уютным и приятным, чем полная прозрачность и открытость её собственного нынешнего углового офиса.

Она подошла к окну, сделала долгий глоток шампанского и медленно выдохнула, тщетно пытаясь выпустить вместе с воздухом накопившееся напряжение. Донна приблизилась почти неслышно, и Джессика, словно забыв о ней, даже не оглянулась, пока узкая ладонь не легла на её плечо, мягко и приободряюще сжимая его. Она резко обернулась, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Донной, глядя прямо ей в глаза. Джессика до боли закусила губу. Донна осторожно забрала бокал из с трудом разжавшихся пальцев и поставила его на стол. Казалось, она становилась тем расслабленнее, чем сильнее была напряжена Джессика; её движения были ещё более плавными и изящными, чем обычно, и у Джессики перехватило дыхание от того, как близко они стояли. Она пригласила Донну в офис «Пирсон-Хардман», чтобы поставить точку в их дружбе, потому что слишком хорошо понимала, что эта дружба не может продолжаться теперь, когда они станут работать вместе. Всё это время, методично идя к поставленной цели и делая всё возможное, чтобы привести Харви в фирму, она осознанно шла к этому моменту и этой необходимости. Однако теперь, стоя всего в шаге от той, от кого она собиралась отказаться, Джессика уже не уверена была, что поступает правильно.

Ладонь Донны, всё ещё лежащая на плече Пирсон, переместилась выше, пальцы коснулись шеи, зарылись в волосы, и тогда Джессика сама поцеловала Донну. Её тонкие обкусанные губы и мягкий рот. Её нежную кожу на шее и чётко очерченную ямочку между ключицами. Дыхание сбилось, чёрные волосы переплелись с волной рыжих, бледные пальцы впились в тёмную кожу. Но когда Донна потянулась к застёжке её платья, Джессика, тяжело дыша, отстранилась.

— Я не могу, — тихо, но твёрдо произнесла она. Донна вскинула подбородок, в её взгляде промелькнуло некое выражение, которое Джессика не смогла распознать; затем она мягко улыбнулась и вновь чуть сжала плечо Джессики.

— Это верное решение... Для нас обеих, — согласилась она. Затем, отступив на пару шагов, она поправила волосы, одёрнула платье и снова улыбнулась — легко и задорно, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Мне пора. До завтра, мисс Пирсон.

Она развернулась и вышла из кабинета. Джессика опустилась на краешек стола, задумчиво взяла свой бокал и допила шампанское. Ей хотелось разбить тонкий хрусталь, но она всегда умела держать себя в руках. Почти всегда. Но это уже не в счёт.


End file.
